


A group which became historic

by doctornutcrackaaaaa



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornutcrackaaaaa/pseuds/doctornutcrackaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Javert doesn't have a gift for teaching, however he is a gifted man. His genetic mutation consists in being immune to the powers of others like him, other mutants. That's part of the reason why he's so very good at his job. However, his job is about to change. "The Mutant Force Initiative" they call it, and they want him to lead the young mutants that will be a part of it. Along with the teacher and ex convict Valjean, and the doctor Fantine, he'll help these ten gifted mutants to become an unstoppable team, ready to defend and serve their nation. <br/>Aka X-Men/Les Mis AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A group which became historic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here on Ao3 and I have to warn you people that I'm italian so my english may not be perfect. I'm so sorry, I hope i got everything right.

«You don’t know who I am!»  
On the contrary of what the man kept asserting with screams and shouts, the fact that the police was currently at his house was only proving that the agents knew perfectly what was his identity and what his crimes.  
In the other room his wife could be heard while making another scene, using similar protestations.  
«Monsieur Thénardier» Javert bursted out sharply, contempt in his voice at the world “monsieur” referred to that criminal, «We’re perfectly aware of who you are and of the crimes you committed.» and he proceeded to handcuff him.  
«We can find an arrangement!» Thénardier insisted pushing himself against Javert and shoving frantically a bill in Javert’s uniform.  
«Don’t you try to corrupt me!» Javert barked, losing his patience.  
«I’m very wealthy!» the men kept shouting while he gave another try, with a different bill «This could be yours!»  
Javert took the man by his shirt, shaking him  
«I don’t care for your stolen money.» he yelled on his face «And where do you keep taking these from?!»  
And, even more misteriously, how could he keep handing them to him when his hands were handcuffed?  
«Someone search this man.» he shouted out harshly, addressing no one in particular, while he basically threw the man at another officer.  
In the meanwhile other two agents were dealing with the wife of the delinquent, by keeping her lifted from the ground by the arms in the attempt to contain her.  
«We can make a deal!» she was saying with a piercing voice, while Javert entered the room.  
«Get them out of my sight.» was all that he said, and the agents instantly obeyed.  
In the meantime another officer approached him.  
«Sir, we  still haven’t found the children.»  
Right, the childen. Javert nodded at the agent in sign of comprehension, and took a look at the room. He hoped that they were simply hidden somewhere, and not out of the house, or he would have had to leave two agents so that they could retrieve them and take them to the police station.  
While the parents were taken outside of the house and their rights were read to them, Javert inspected the rest of the residence looking for their brats.  
They didn’t seem to be anywhere, but then Javert remember walking past to a creaking wardrobe. It might have been a long shot but it was worth trying, since instinct wasn’t something Javert was lacking of.  
He went back to the wardroab and quickly opened it, with decision. Like he suspected, he found both of the Thénardier children inside of it.  
A little girl, of about five years, was nuzzled in a corner, holding in her arms a baby that didn’t look older than a year.  
The girl looked at Javert as if he was not really there, like she didn’t knew what the situation was. Javert looked behind him, searching for someone. Anyone, actually, anyone who could deal with this at his place.  
However, when he found no one he could delegate the matter to, he was forced to sigh and go back to the girl with his eyes.  
«Get up.» he said with the friendliest tone he could come up with (which wasn’t very friendly, really). The child startled.  
«Can you see me?» she quietly asked, with a voice that was secure rather than shaking, as Javert would have expected instead. Javert frowned.  
«What’s your mutation?» he asked with a suspect.  
«Invisibility.» she answered, confirming said suspect «I extended it on my brother, can you see him too?» she asked showing him a better view of the child between her arms.  
Javert nodded.  
«Oh. Shame.» she simply said.  
There was, then, a moment of silence.  
«So we’re going to prison now?» she said apparently calm.  
Javert found himself cracking a smile at the strange behaviour of that little girl. Not a real smile, of course, but something as a small inner smile.    
«No, not you. Or your brother.» he quickly added when he saw the child tighten her hold around the baby. «Just your parents.»  
«Yes, I knew that.» she said tranquil, but with her arms still firm around her brother «I’m not sure I’m feeling sorry for them.»  
Javert nodded, almost amused. Almost.  
«Get up, I’m taking you to a place where they’ll take care of you two.»

 

  
«Villon!» Javert suddenly barked at the officer who was just about to leave his office, after handing him a report.  
«Yes sir?» he answered from the door, visibly nervous.  
Was he about to be yelled at? Or even fired?  
«Do we have any news from the… Thénardier kids?» his superior asked him, instead.  
Villon frowned, but his posture changed while he relaxed a bit.  
«No Sir. Bachas put them in the hands of social services after the arrest.»  
Javert nodded, for a long time, and Villon started to wonder if he was being dismissed from his superior’s office. He dared to take a step out of the door, but…  
«And do we have any idea of where they were brought to?»  
«Well, inspector, I suppose they were taken at the Guillet Institute.» Villon quietly replied.  
«But it’s a mixed institute!» Javert, bursted out, suddenly outraged. But, more than that, the man was worried. He could only imagine the treatment that two mutants could receive in a place like that, an institute open both to human and mutant children. Yes, he knew that the times had changed and that mutants were not discriminated like they used to be, but unfortunately kids were always the same, ready to be mean to anyone they perceived as different.  
Or, maybe, that was just Javert’s way of seeing things, but still the idea of those two kids locked in a place like that didn’t reassure him. He still looked outraged.  
«Yes, sir.» Villon confirmed, getting quieter and quieter, confused by the entire conversation (but somehow relieved that it didn’t seem to be some kind of reprimand on him).  
Javert went silent, ruminating on the matter. Then, he realized that Villon was still in his office.  
«You can go, Villon.» Javert said to the subordinate.  
He remained therefor alone, in the room, while a perplex Villon got back to his cubicle. Odd, was the only thought he could elaborate.  
Then, Javert opened a drawer and pulled out a thick telephone book. He heavily placed a hand on the phone on his desk and dragged it closer to him, and when he finally found the number he was looking for he pressed the numbers on the device. Then he brought the handset close to his ear.  
«Guillet Institute?»

 

  
Javert didn’t really wish to think about the reason why those two kids convinced him to do such a thing.  
Maybe the events concerning them simply reminded him of what had been his and his sister’s story (which, by the way, was the one who lent him most of the equipment.  For the kids, of course. Maybe that wasn’t what it was called?)  
Maybe Javert felt to be ready, or almost, at his age. He actually never asked himself if he really wished to have kids, but he always took for granted the fact that it would have never happened to him to have them.  
Maybe it wasn’t so much about kids in general, but about those two children in particular.  
Of course, even if he was apparently willing to actively take care of them (which was something that still surprised him, to these day) there were some obvious difficulties.  
Javert sat in silence on the couch of his living room.  
In front of him, on the other couch, the kids were silent too.  
Gavroche, that was his name, was asleep in Eponine’s arms, while she quietly observed the room.  
«You have your own. Room.» Javert’s voice broke the silence.  
Eponine stared at him, without answering.  
«Well, there are two rooms.» he added «They’ve always been empty.» he mumbled with low voice.  
He cleared his voice, and said nothing.  
What about now?  
«I’m tired.» Eponine said, opening her mouth for the first time, while she managed to get up with her brother in her arms. «Can you bring us there?»  
Javert got up too, nodding. He went silent for a moment, standing still.  
«Do you want to… give him to me?» he asked to the kid, while awkwardly streching his arms.  
Eponine stared at them, and then at him.  
«Are you sure you’re ready to be a dad?»


End file.
